dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON I: Fox McCloud vs The Myr Army
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As the Arwings are coming back to Coneria. That is until the four get lost is a Spatial Rend, warping them to New Phyrexia. Fox decides to deal with the matter himself as he explores the Plane of Existence. While the others find a Way out, Fox tries to handle an army powerful enough to put Andross to Shame. Will he survive an infinite population of little Robots, or just be another statistic? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning As Fox and his crew survived another mission in their Arwings he requested the situation of his allies... Fox McCloud: We're heading out! All ships report! Peppy Hare: This is Peppy, online, and ready to do a Barrel Roll or many! Slippy Toad: Let's do this! Falco Lombardi: Let's hope we all make it out alive, this time, Slippy? Fox McCloud: Calm down you two. A portal is already prepared for us. I'm ready, what about you guys? All: Yes! The four jets went through the portal, only to not realize it was a Spatial Rend to another dimension completely; a Plane of Existence in fact... As Team STARFOX went through, they found that a planet they were on had 5 Suns. The four were lost. They weren't in Coneria, Venom, or even a mechanical weapon created by Andross. Fox McCloud: All ships, Status Report! Peppy Hare: Looks like we're in an unfamiliar world of some kind... Slippy Toad: I don't understand this place, guys. I'm lost... Falco Lombardi: Join the club kid. Fox tried to signal for Coneria... Nothing, which led Fox to one possible outcome... Fox: Guys, I think we are in another Uni-No. Multiverse. I don't think we'll be saved anytime soon. Our signal is dead, and all four of us can't escape either for some weird reason... Slippy: So... What do we do now? Falco: Knowing Fox, he'll probably try and abandon us to explore this place. Fox: You got it, Falco. I'll investigate this place and see if I can another portal; a true one in this case... Wish me luck! Peppy: I hope you make it out alive! Slippy: Don't die on us, Fox! Falco: Godspeed, Fox. Godspeed... Good luck! As Fox looked around the area, he spotted a little construct called a Myr. Fox pulled out his blaster, but the Myr ran. Fox wondered what the problem was... But then got his answer as he saw many other Myrs like the one he just saw. Fox: He called out for them! Fox readied his Blaster as he got ready to kill an entire population of little robots... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' At first, The Myr army started with Alphas & Omegas. That is, until the army got bigger, and they now can produce Mana; something Fox is unfamiliar with... It got worse from there... Cubes with Purple fluid hovered away from Fox, yet despite this, he shot them all down, and focused on the Mana Producing Myrs. Fox's quick trigger pulling took out a lot of the Myrs, but he never thought of fighting Leigon Myrs... And there were Darksteel Myrs now. Fox was now nervous; and he was never nervous his entire life! He testshotted at a Darksteel Myr... No effect. He could only focus on the Battlespheres... He blasted them to smitherines... Only to produce more Myrs by the dozens. Maybe hundreds at a time. Afterwards, ALL the Myrs of the Wave piled up, trying to crush Fox. They all never realized he had a Reflector that sent them all flying. Fox: That has to be it, right? The Nintendo Code specifically stated three Sta- Then, Fox saw more Myrs, including Ichorclaws, Plagues, and Propagators. Fox: Crud! The Plague went first, running in a kamikaze fashion as they got shot one by one. But they eventually overwhelmed Fox with deep slashes that poisoned, & WEAKENED Fox's Fighting ability and vitality! About to die as Fox was getting poisoned by the minute, he tried his Reflector again only this time, it didn't work so hot. It only pushed the Myrs back a bit. His Blaster was also weakened, at it took approx 5 shots rapid fire to kill just one. Lots of time wasted. An Ichorclaw ultimately sealed Fox's fate. The fact that the Myrs can be easily created meant it was over before STARFOX arrived in this "Universe..." MEANWHILE... Falco: Dammit, Slippy! You're just as useless as everyone says! What is the situation with FOX?! Slippy: Please! Do you even know how to wait?! Peppy: I got contact! Falco: Finally! Peppy, what is Fox's status?! Peppy: Apparently... Slippy: What is it? Peppy: He's dead. Slippy: Oh my... Falco: He told us all to stay alive... What the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks happened to- ???: BzzztmuwmZAT! Falco: The hell? Slippy: Is that what killed Fox? The mystery bot couldn't understand the Ravaged STARFOX members tongues, and warped them back to the Universe they know... As for Fox McCloud, he wasn't anywhere even close to destroying the Myrs. He would've needed to destroy the turbines, resivoirs, and the incubators. But he was surrounded by Myrs, and they were all faraway... No matter the scenario, The Myrs win, and the Omega Myr at the very end broke the fourth wall, and taunted the reader in it's tounge... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: FOX FOUGHT DINO's AND RAYQUAZA AND WON. BUT HE NEVER SAW THESE LITTLE BASTARDS COMING IN LARGE NUMBERS! THE WINNERS ARE... THE MYRS! Fox McCloud is from STARFOX, owned by Nintendo. Myrs is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Wizards of the Coast/Hasbro. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:TCG vs Videogame themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts